Aventuras en Skyrim
by NoisulIvone
Summary: Una parodia cómica de viajes de un dragonborn y su leal patiño. One shot.


**No reclamo ningún derecho de propiedad sobre Skyrim y sus personajes. El objetivo de este escrito es exclusivamente para divertir.**

Skyrim's Fan Fic

Aventuras en Skyrim

Presenta a:

Bertha y Lydia en

Misterios en Skyrim

El frio, mantenía solitario y triste a Mortha, una aldea que siempre fue deprimente y nevada. Todos permanecían guarecidos del clima dentro de su casa o en la taberna del lugar. Solo unos pasos en la nieve y los reclamos de una mujer eran los únicos sonidos que no convertían al pueblo en una villa fantasma:

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Bertha vamos a buscar a un fantasma? –se quejo Lydia cubriendo sus manos con su rostro mientras la seguía arrastrando los pies en la nieve.

Ella era Lydia, una nórdica perteneciente a una larga familia de guerreros, entrenada para el combate y habilidosa con la espada; no había mayor honor para ella que servir al Jars de Whiterun, excepto tal vez seguir las andanzas del Dovahkiin.

– ¿Acaso no lo escuchaste? Posiblemente es un complot de asesinato –le respondió Berta animada marchando directo a la choza en ruinas –. Es nuestro deber investigar y hacer justicia.

Y esa era Bertha. Era la elegida, a quien llamaban el Dovahkiin. Según las leyendas, su cuerpo era mortal y su alma era de dragón; una leyenda reencarnada. Pero Berta no resultó ser como Lydia esperaba: era impulsiva, inconsciente, soberbia y no tenía la menor consideración por ella. Ante los ojos de Lydia, Berta se ocasionaba más problemas de los que resolvía, sus soluciones no eran las más prácticas y se metía en las peores situaciones…

– ¡¿Deber?! ¡Creí que nuestro deber era detener el regreso de los dragones, no cazar fantasmas! – continuó sus quejas Lydia.

– Lydia, soy el Dovahkiin. Es mí deber te traer la paz las lejanas tierras de Skyrim; salvar del peligro y la muerte a sus habitantes quienes ya padecen de la terrible guerra contra el imperio. La desesperanza azota sus corazones y el miedo los mantiene a sus ojos en el cielo, temiendo que la perdición caiga en cualquier momento en forma de una ancestral criatura escupe fuego…

–Wow, espera…. ¿Y eso de dónde viene?

– ¿Qué? Tengo todo el derecho a ser dramática –se justificó Bertha dándole la cara a su compañera.

–Dramática es una cosa, pero esto es demencia –continuó Lydia a como retomaron su camino–. Siempre estas tratando de resolver misterios que no tienen nada que ver con detener a Alduin.

–Eso no es cierto.

– ¿Recuerdas lo asesinatos de Windhelm? –Lydia la detuvo sujetándola del hombro.

Flashback

–Mmm… parece que fue un asesinato –comentó Bertha mientras miraban el cadáver de la pobre Susanna en un charco de su propia sangre en aquel cementerio congelado.

–No digas –agregó Lydia con gran fastidio y sarcasmo –, porque las puñaladas en la espalda también se pueden confundir con suicidio.

–Brevemente –masculló Bertha tratando de recordar.

– ¡¿Brevemente?! –soltó Lydia exasperada –. ¡Nos llevaste por toda una casería en la ciudad y acusaste a casi todos los habitantes de ser el carnicero!

–Al final dimos con el culpable–objetó Bertha sin darle importancia.

– ¡Acusaste al mago de la corte! ¡Al pobre lo metieron en la cárcel injustamente y lo torturaron!

– ¡Me disculpe! –se justificó Bertha con un mohín.

– ¿Y qué hay de la niña acecinada por el hombre lobo en Falkreath?

Flashback

– ¿Seré yo o los brazos se me están llenando de pelos? –preguntó Bertha contemplando sus manos peludas y con garras, en las que aún se destacaba el anillo del licántropo.

– ¡Oh por Talos! ¡Oh por Talos! –gritaba Lydia mientras se alejaba a toda velocidad de ella.

–Bleh –Bertha desechó el recuerdo sacudiendo su mano –. Con una navaja afilada y una buena afeitada, quede como nueva.

– ¡Me perseguiste por medio Skyrim y casi me despedazas con tus garras! –gritó Lydia deteniéndose en la puerta de la casa en ruinas.

–Bueno, ahora estas preparada físicamente para una huida repentina. Deberías darme las gracias.

–Vete a la mie… –pero Lydia no terminó sus palabras, ya que la fantasmagórica aparición de una niña les habló tristemente en eco.

Bertha y Lydia gritaron al unisonó mientras se abrazaban fuertemente del susto.

– ¿Van a dejar de gritar en algún momento y ayudarme? –se quejo la pobre niña muerta mirando desesperanzada las dos mujeres que estaban encargadas de descubrirían a su asesino.

–Disculpa –soltó Betha dejando a Lydia para acomodar su reluciente armadura –. Dime, pequeña ¿Quién fue el que incendió tu casa?

–No lo sé

–Hubiera sido tan lindo que resultara así de fácil –murmuró Lydia detrás de Bertha.

– ¿Por qué tu alma no tiene descanso?

–No lo sé –repitió la niña fantasma en cantaleta –. Juega conmigo.

–Eh… está bien –accedió Bertha –, no veo por qué debería oponerme.

Tres días después….

–Claro que "no ves" porque oponerte –refunfuñó Lydia metida entre unos arbustos –. ¡Igualmente a como "no ves" a una niña fantasma cuando juegas a las escondida con ella!

–De acuerdo, lo admito –accedió Bertha saliendo entre las vigas de soporte de la taberna –fue una mala idea. Pero no te preocupes, esto no se puede poner peor.

Unas horas después, al anochecer…

– ¡¿Qué dices ahora?! –le preguntó Lydia a Bertha apretándose contra ella al usar una lapida como escudo ante los poderes de la vampiresa que ambicionaba el cadáver de la niña.

– ¡Estas empezando a fastidiar, Lydia! –le dijo Bertha perdiendo la paciencia mientras preparaba su arco para otro tiro.

Luego en la madrugada….

– ¡¿Y ahora?! –gritó Lydia a Bertha mientras la muchedumbre iracunda las arrestaba hacia la guarida del aquelarre de los vampiros.

– ¡Se que esto se ve mal, pero al menos no vamos solas!

Momentos después…

Bertha y Lydia permanecían en la entrada de la cueva donde se ocultaban los vampiros. Se encontraban solas, ya que la muchedumbre que la habían llevado hasta ahí en una estampida furiosa con antorchas, cambiaron a último momento de opinión y las abandonaron completo.

–No digas nada, Lydia –se apresuró a decir Bertha fastidiada –. No digas nada.

–No es necesario –completó ella –, creo que mi punto se ha demostrado solo.

–Lydia… vete a la mie…

Fin.


End file.
